Mystérieuse lettre
by rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
Summary: Byakuya tombe sur une mystérieuse lettre d'amour sur son bureau... de qui est-elle? est-ce sincère? il va très vite le découvrir mais... cette personne ne voulait surtout pas qu'il tombe sur cette lettre... un oubli et tout dérape! comment Byakuya va-t-il réagir en découvrant l'auteur? [YAOI] attention lemon! OS réponse au défi de Fokusu, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur!


Salut à toutes et a tous ! Ceci est un défi lancé par Fokusu ^^

j'ai du partir d'une simple idée de base imposée c'est du Bya x … (vous le découvrirez très vite, vous le savez même sûrement déjà) et ça parle d'une très mystérieuse lettre anonyme trouvée par Byakuya sur son bureau au petit matin... j'en dit pas plus vous verrez :P OS ^^

je m'excuse pour d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographe (surtout d'inattention xD)

c'est mon tout premier défi mdrr j'essaierai de faire mon maximum :)

bonne lecture a tous, en espérant que cela vous plaira :D

kuso : merde

taicho : capitaine

fukutaicho : vice capitaine

hai : oui

arigato : merci

do itashimashite (do ita) : de rien

_Une personne était assise à un bureau, elle écrivait quelque chose sur une belle feuille bleue qui avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur, c'était un homme et il avait l'air surtout très fatigué lorsqu'il quitta le bureau mais surtout cet homme ne pensait pas commettre un acte (ou plutôt un p*tain d'oubli) qui allait bouleverser sa vie et celle d'une autre personne. Une inattention, un oubli... Et tout dérape !_

7h45. La réunion mensuelle des capitaines débute dans environ un quart d'heure et Byakuya Kuchiki avais oublié un dossier dans les quartiers de la division. Il entra, pris son dossier et remarqua une feuille pliée posée sur son bureau, elle avait l'air un peu froissée comme si c'était quelque chose bon pour la poubelle. « _Bizarre, pensa-t-il ». Il se saisit donc du document. _Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise ! Une vraie lettre d'amour ! Il lisait ça calmement mais avec la bouche béate de surprise. Il pensa d'abord la jeter, puis finalement il la rangea dans son son haut de kimono afin que personne ne la trouve. Il se rendit à la réunion en repensant a cette fichue lettre. Elle était anonyme et cela le tracassait légèrement, étant donné que cela avait l'air sérieux vu les mots employés, mais il n'en était pas sûr... «_peut-être ceci est une blague ou tout simplement j'ai vraiment une admiratrice... pensa le noble capitaine l'air décidément troublé» (ou admirateur :O mais ça il ne s'en doute pas... ;) D':) _cela ne lui ressemble pourtant pas de se tracasser pour de telles futilités.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de son fukutaicho.

-capitaine, je viens faire mon rapport sur ma dernière mission sur terre... hé capitaine!

-Abarai?! Depuis quand êtes vous la?

_-oula quand il commence a m'appeler comme ça c'est pas bon signe. Pensa Renji. _Je viens juste d'arriver... commença-t-il

-hum oui je t'écoute

Renji remarqua que son capitaine n'avait pas un comportement habituel. Que se passait-il? Il remarqua alors une feuille bleue ciel dans ses mains. Il se rappela d'un truc et tira une expression indescriptible !

-c-capitaine, j-je... tenez. _il lui tendit le rapport et se cassa vite fait en shunpo, laissant derrière lui son cher taicho. Oh non c'est pas ça... dites moi que ce n'est pas ça !_

Renji avait l'air très stressé. Il semblai chercher quelque chose frénétiquement dans sa chambre.

«Kuso! non ! Non! Non ! Ne me dites pas que je l'ai oubliée sur son bureau hier soir.. NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA N ! quelle erreur... je... je ne voulais pas lui donner, je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe dessus ni qu'il la lise, c'est un cauchemars, pincez moi ! » pensa le jeune shinigami aux longs cheveux rouges.

Environ 16heures. C'est l'heure pour Renji de passer chercher Rukia à la 13ème division pour aller au bar et a l'animalerie voir les lapins comme il lui avait promis. (ouais y'en as même au seireitei

:3)

-yosh' Renjiiiiiiiiiiii ! Fit la petite brune l'air très enthousiaste

-ouais salut Rukia, aller on y vas. Dit il simplement

-hey Renji y'as un truc qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

-AAAAAAAH MAIS QUEL CON ! QUEL CON ! COMMENT JE PEUX ETRE AUSSI STUPIDE ! cria- il subitement.

-aaaah tu m'as fait peur BAKA ! Et en plus tu m'as éclaté les tympans, alors maintenant tu m'explique TOUT DE SUITE ce qui ne vas pas. Même Nii-sama avait l'air étrange ce midi...

-non y'as rien. Hé tu retourne quand dans le monde réel ? L'interrogea il histoire de changer de conv'. cependant celle ci n'était pas dupe. Elle lui foutu alors un grand coup de pied dans le tibia.

-parle ! De tout façon je n'y retourne que dans plusieurs mois, alors tu as touuuuuuuut le temps de m'expliquer.

-AAAAIIE RUKIA PUTAIIIIIIIIN CA FAIT SUPER MAL ! Hurla-il. Il lui expliqua toute l'histoire, elle le regardai maintenant avec les yeux écarquillés et sa bouche s'était ouverte toute seule a cause de la surprise

-t-tu... ?!

-hai...

-je vais t'aider t'inquiète pas !

-arigato ! remercia frénétiquement Renji

-do itashimashite

-le problème est qu'il va sûrement reconnaître mon écriture, je viens de lui rendre mon rapport et j'ai forcément le même style d'écriture sur cette lettre... dit tristement le garçon

-ah bah oui... fit la petite fukutaicho

_Au même moment, Byakuya lisait le rapport, il se dit « tiens... attends cette écriture... NON ?! » pensa le noble capitaine en sortant la lettre. Il fit rapidement le rapprochement des deux écritures et un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres... « ça alors... ce Renji m'étonnera toujours... » _

-fukutaicho ! Le capitaine Kuchiki souhaite vous voir il parait que c'est urgent... fit un messager

-Ha- hai arigato ! Fit Renji très anxieux

-hé Renji tu crois qu'il veux te voir pour quoi mon grand frere ? Demanda ironiquement Rukia

-arrete de te moquer toi ! Aaah KUSO KUSO KUSOOOOOOOOOO ! hurla Renji en s'arrachant les cheveux

-ne t'énerve pas bakayaro ! C'est peut être même pas pour ça ! Et au pire c'est pas grave au moins tu pourra lui dire en face et...

-ahhhhh si seulement c'était si simple ! Il est si fier, si noble, si... beau ! Jamais il ne voudrai quelqu'un comme moi, un chien errant du rukongai...

_Rukia posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son proche ami et lui souffla_

-allez courage je sais que tu en es capable, je te connais par cœur, tu trouvera la force de tout lui dire en face à face et ça se trouve t'as une chance. Tu es comme tu es, tu viens du rukongai et alors, c'est un noble mais je sais qu'il te comprends et t'apprécie grandement. Allez, va je t'attends.

-arigato goseimasu Rukia, tu es vraiment géniale, toujours là pour moi, comme pour les autres, Ichigo a de la chance de t'avoir ! J'y vais, aller bisous ! Dit Renji prenant son courage a deux mains.

_Quelques minutes plus tard...  
_

_Renji se trouve devant la porte du bureau du capitaine de la 6ème division, son cœur bat la chamade, il est super stressé et espère de tout cœur que sa convocation ne soit pas pour se faire engueuler ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il inspira un grand coup avant de manifester sa présence._

-vous m'avez fait demander ? Demanda Renji après avoir toqué à la porte

-oui. Entre je te prie. Dit Byakuya avec une petite voix

-hai... fit timidement le fukutaicho que vouliez vous ? Fit-il en s'inclinant après être entré.

-qu'est ce que ceci ? Demanda le capitaine sans tourner autour du pot en montrant la feuille bleue, visiblement troublé

-heu...

-et bien j'attends ! Coupa Byakuya d'un ton autoritaire et froid à glacer le sang

-je... puis-je lire ? Fit -il innocemment

« il fait son innocent... cela ne m'étonne pas... » pensa le beau taicho

-oui même si je pense fortement que vous en connaissez le contenu. Affirma-t-il en lui tendant la lettre.

-merci... glissa-t-il avant de lire cette lettre très familière.

_Au resplendissant taicho de la 6ème division, Byakuya Kuchiki._

_Depuis la première fois que je vous ai vu, je n'ai même pas osé vous regarder dans les yeux tellement j'étais subjugué et intimidé par votre prestance si particulière et ce charme ravageur. A chaque fois que mon regard croise le votre, mon cœur s'emballe, quand vous me parlez et que j'entends votre voix mon esprit s'égare à ce doux son. Je ne pensai vraiment pas ressentir cela un jour, surtout envers vous en qui j'ai tellement de respect, vous mon supérieur..._

_voilà la phrase que je souhaiterai tellement vous dire : capitaine je vous aime, et ce depuis très longtemps. _

_Même si je sais très bien qu'un noble de ce rang ci, si fier, ne pourrait s'intéresser a quelqu'un comme moi... de plus je sais que vous pensez toujours a votre chère Hisana et que vous ne voudriez peut être plus vous engager avec qui que ce soit... _

_je souffrirai de vous le dire en face et de me prendre un énorme vent, c'est donc pour cela que je ma tait, encore et encore..._

_et vous, que ressentez vous ? Je me fous de la réponse, j'ai seulement besoin de savoir !  
Peu importe mon désir d'être avec toi,  
Il y a beaucoup de chose inaltérables dans ce monde  
Et mon amour pour toi, personne ne peut l'empêcher_

_..._

_Renji était crispé sur cette fameuse feuille, il ne se souvenait pas avoir écrit cela si intensément... il leva les yeux vers son capitaine qui le fixai _

-je... je pensai l'avoir jetée !

-alors c'était bien vous...

-ha...hai... bégaya le vice capitaine en rougissant légèrement

-cela était il sincère ?

-bien évidemment qui irai inventer de telles choses !

_Dans le feu de l action Renji n'avait pas remarqué qu il avait haussé le ton ce qui étonna son supérieur_

-je suis méfiant c'est tout

-qu'allez vous faire maintenant que vous savez tout ? Rien ne sera comme avant et...

_renji fut coupé dans sa tirade par les lèvres de Byakuya sur les siennes. Renji aborda un air choqué, étonné mais sa surprise fut agréable. Il savoura ce moment, Byakuya aussi avait l'air d'apprécier._

_Lorsque enfin leurs lèvres se séparèrent..._

-mais que... taicho ?

-tu voulait savoir, la voilà ta réponse...

-vous aussi vous êtes... mais pourtant vous étiez marié a Hisana et étiez très heureux avec elle

-tout change tu sais, même si je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier, je me doit avancer, et tourner définitivement la page. Répliqua doucement le 'jeune' noble en posant sa main sur la joue de Renji

-oui exact. Fit Renji abordant un sourire radieux

-Renji...

-hai ?

-chut... ne parle pas. Dit très calmement le brun en mettant l'index contre la bouche de Renji.

_Byakuya poussa Renji sur son bureau tout en l'embrassant, ce dernier fit s'échapper un soupir de plaisir en sentant les mains de son amant parcourir ses épaules, son torse, et descendre le long de son dos pour finalement arriver sur ses fesses. Renji se fit plus entreprenant et passa ses mains sous son haut de kimono et les fit se balader doucement. Byakuya sentait sa chaleur corporelle monter en flèche, il fit glisser le haut de kimono qui tomba au sol, de son cher Renji qui lui le regardai d'un regard de braise. Le brun parcourait le torse sur-musclé du roux avec ses lèvres, puis sa langue, ce dernier frissonnai, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, ces sensations étaient toutes nouvelles pour lui. _

_Impatient Renji débarrassa Byakuya de intégrité de son kimono plus son boxer noir, pris le membre de ce dernier déjà gonflé avec sa main droite et commença un mouvement de va et viens, arrachant un petit gémissement du taicho. Frustré d'être le seul a ressentir cela, il fit de même à Renji qui respirai de plus en plus vite. Byakuya ne pouvait plus tenir, il regarda Renji qui hocha la tête, puis, lentement, entra en lui. Au premier abord, le fukutaicho grimaça, il n'était pas habitué du tout! Le noble le regarda l'air inquiet lorsque celui ci lui fit signe de ne pas arrêter, au contraire il pouvait accélérer, ce que fit sans attendre son supérieur. Le rythme s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure, des râles se faisaient entendre, leur respiration était saccadée, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur tout leurs corps, leur température était aussi élevée que celle d'un four. tout deux étaient très excités. Finalement Byakuya se retira de Renji, ce dernier pris le membre dur et bien monté de son acolyte dans sa bouche et joua avec son gland puis le pris en entier, Byakuya faillit hurler, il étouffa son cri de bien être car si jamais quelqu'un entendais...le brun se saisit de nouveau du sexe tendu du roux et recommença un mouvement de la et viens le long de la verge d'un rythme intense. _

_Tout deux profitaient et savouraient ce moment de pur plaisir, se découvrant l'un l'autre... finalement cela s'arrêtèrent au bout de longues heures... _

désolée Rukia mais t'est pas rendue de revoir Renji !

/

**FIN**

voilaaa ! J'éspère que ça vous a plut ^-^ merci beaucoup de m'avoir lus ! C'était mon tout premier lemon alors désoulée si je n'ai pas été à la hauteur...

J'accepte toute les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives ! Un avis ? Une remarque ? Une review ?:3yeux de chibi une petite review a plaiiiiiiit !

arigato goseimasu à ma petit sœur qui, en me regardant par moment écrire, a corrigé quelques fautes ^-^

naturellement, je répond à toutes vos reviews (sachez que j'apprécie énormément les reviews et pour ceux qui sont anonymes et bien je vous remercie maintenant!)

à très vite pour de nouvelles fic !

je vous aime chers lecteurs *^*

ps :

-pour ma fic 'heureuses retrouvailles', je remercie grandement les anonymes l'ayant reviewvé si jamais certaines passent par ici. je ferai bien sur une suite mais j'ignore quand et je suis profondément désolée de l'attente TT-TT (cela peut durer des semaines...) j'essaierai de faire le plus rapidement possible...

-et pour les autres aussi j'essaierai de faire vite !

Arigato de me lire :3 bisous ja nee !


End file.
